


cause it's too cold for you here

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Simon goes out in the cold just to give Baz his jacket before he freezes.





	cause it's too cold for you here

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from "Sweater Weather" by the Neighbourhood

“Anathema!” Simon yells, ducking and narrowly avoiding a punch. Well, he didn’t exactly avoid it, since Baz froze halfway through, but still.

The two of them stand there awkwardly, Simon half falling onto his bed and Baz slowly lowering his fist. 

The argument was more of a blur than anything, really. They bickered and threw insults like they always do, except that this time it got a little out of hand. 

They had their disagreements, but by no means does Simon want Baz to be kicked out of the building just for losing his temper. 

They both hold their breath for a few moments, and sigh in relief when nothing happens. Baz must’ve had it lucky this time. 

He abruptly straightens himself up, absentmindedly patting down his jacket to smooth out the creases. “I’m going outside for a bit.”

And with that, he just walks out the door, leaving Simon alone, still leaning against his bed frame. He wanted to ask where he was going, but he waited too long. 

Not that it matters, anyway, though. He already has a pretty good guess that it’s going to be either the catacombs or the forest. He’s still pretty convinced that Baz is a vampire, and even if he doesn’t go there to suck the life of wild animals, he still goes there to think. 

Without hesitation, Simon grabs his coat and pulls it on, going down the stairs and heading out into the frigid air of December. Even with all the layers he’s currently wearing, he can feel the harsh wind biting his skin. He pulls his hoodie over his head and stuffs his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep warm. Even from simply exhaling, he can see the water vapor forming in front of his face very clearly.

He frowns, thinking about what Baz is wearing. He only had his thin grey jacket on when he left, and he only wears that because it’s much warmer inside. If Simon is freezing, then there’s no telling how Baz must feel at the moment. 

Simon scurries back inside, running along the halls to reach their room again. He scans the surroundings, and spots Baz’s thicker jacket on top of his bed. If Baz was actually here, he’d probably tell his roommate to get out of his side of the room, but Simon doesn’t care about that right now. Although Baz has some enhanced sense of smell and will most likely call him out for this later, Simon still reaches over to grab it. 

As he’s heading out again, he brainstorms about what he’s going to say to Baz. It was mainly Simon’s fault for even causing the argument in the first place, but Baz has had his fair share instigating things, so he doesn’t understand why he’d be so upset from a simple quarrel this time. 

Baz has never walked out of the room for something like this, not once in the seven years that Simon has known him. 

Hugging the smooth fabric of Baz’s jacket close to his chest, Simon trudges along the snow, squinting in the dark to see where he’s going. There’s not exactly an abundance of lights along this path, and it’s nearing midnight. This is also another point he uses when trying to convince Penny that Baz is a vampire: he can see in the dark better than anyone else.

But never mind that, the vampire theory can wait for later. He’ll get the confession out of Baz some other day. For now, he just needs to focus on finding his enemy (friend?) before he actually turns into an ice cube.

Baz has been quieter lately, almost like he’s trying to make peace with Simon. But Simon, naturally, isn’t having any of it and tries to restore the chaos that usually revolves around them. Now that he thinks of it, Simon thinks that this is likely the reason that Baz was so upset. It’s only right for him to apologize now.

When he reaches his destination, he uses the secret entrance to sneak down to the catacombs, like he always does. The fact that he even knows how to get in just proves how much of a stalker he was during fifth year, but he can’t say that the knowledge doesn’t come in handy. 

“Baz?” He calls out, barely able to see. He treads along carefully, making sure not to step on anything. 

He doesn’t hear a reply, but he can make out the faint sound of somebody shifting around. He must be here, then.

“Baz?” Simon tries again, wishing that he’d brought his wand with him. Or just any source of light, because there aren’t any torches lit and he really can’t make out any of the objects around him, which makes him feel uneasy. 

The silence stretches on, and he sighs. He doesn’t know why he expected an answer, anyway. 

But then, after a few seconds, he hears a soft voice.

“What?” Baz asks tiredly. Simon whips around, trying to locate where the sound is coming from. It’s somewhere to his left, so he tries to walk that way.

“Um,” Simon says. He didn’t think it through this far. He’s never been good with his words, even if his life depended on it. 

“Use your words, Simon,” Baz tells him. Although Simon still can’t see his face, he can hear the eyeroll in the sentence.

“Would it be out of place for me to say sorry?” Simon asks, smiling sheepishly in the dark. He doesn’t know it, but Baz is watching him, fighting back a smile himself. They’re only a few feet apart, but Simon isn’t aware. He’s staring at the wall, and Baz is looking at his profile view.

“You really came here just to apologize?” Baz inquires. Simon looks over and takes a couple of steps. 

“There you are.” Simon smiles, handing Baz’s jacket over to him. “Yes, I did, but I also came here to give this to you. It’s extremely cold this time of year.”

Baz slowly grabs it, relishing in the warmth of the fluffy garment. “Thanks,” he tells his roommate, still unsure of why he’s being so kind. 

“Yeah, yeah, no problem,” Simon tells him. “So. I want you to know that I didn’t mean the things I said, okay? You’ve been nice to me recently and I’m sorry that I kind of ruined that tonight.”

“It’s alright,” Baz responds earnestly. If Simon has the heart to come here and deliver and apology, then he has it in himself to forgive him. 

It wasn’t even the fact that Simon offended him that made it hurt so much, it was more of the fact that he’s helplessly in love with the kid. The one person he can never have, no matter how much he wants it.

“You really mean it?” Simon asks, looking hopeful. Baz’s heart melts. It should be illegal for someone to look this cute.

“Yeah. I do.”

Simon smiles shyly to himself, looking down at the floor. “Well, we should really head back. You must be cold.”

“I’m used to it,” Baz reassures. “But you’re right, it’s getting late.”

“Yeah, come on,” Simon prompts, giving him an outstretched hand. 

Baz takes it, and they head back together.


End file.
